Chocolate Ice Cream
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: This is a fanfic about what happens when Maximum Ride runs away pregnant with twins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Maximum Ride story! Anyway I have stories in two other categories both works in progress. They are Twilight: Three Two One and Harry Potter: A Secret and Losses and Love. Please feel free to check them out and let me know what you think anyway on with the story. **

I'm Max. Maximum Ride. I am eighteen, and living on my own with my two children. Raven and Jay. Yeah that's right I have two kids. Fang's none the less. When I found out I was pregnant I left. The birth was difficult but we all survived. I worked odd jobs that gave us a fair income for the small cottage I owned. They kids were three years old and I haven't seen the flock since the day I left.

Raven is my daughter. She is a clone of her father. She has dark wings, black hair, and dark eyes. She is quiet but as sweet as it gets not to mention smart too.

Jay is my wonderful little boy. He is a mix of both fang and me. He has Fang's eyes, my hair, and the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. They look just like a blue jays. He is fun and playful and just loves to be himself. And quick on his feet a lot like me.

I pulled the wagon behind me where my two little angels sat. I was taking them to the beach and then to get ice cream. Thankfully I knew of several beaches where we could go and spread our wings. The kids loved to fly.

"MOM! Are we almost there?!" cried Jay who was jumping up and down in the wagon.

I laughed, "We're getting there."

_Wonderful day to be out Max_, said Voice.

"Mhm," was all I replied I had learned not to pay not much attention to it unless it sounded very important then again it rarely said anything important any more.

We arrived in less than ten minutes. I pulled out the picnic basket and we all ate sandwiches before taking to the skies. They could fly quite well as long as it wasn't for an extended period of time. We wheeled and turned in the air and I showed them new tricks and techniques. It felt so good to stretch my wings and feel the sun on them. It truly was a beautiful day.

"Watch this mom!" they cried in unison and the two flew down to inches above the water skipping across it.

"Very nice," I called to them. It was so cool to see them do these types of things.

I headed back to the beach to get some sun. I watched them the whole time as they went around grabbing shells and sticks and other things to show me and make them into castles.

About an hour later I pulled on my t-shirt and called the two over. "Okay guys time for ice cream."

I laughed and we headed back into town where we stopped at a local ice cream shop. I didn't notice anything unusual I guess my senses had grown dull in the past years without being chased or cornered or anything worse.

I didn't notice anything unusual until something came flying across the shop and knocking over Raven's ice cream. She scowled and whipped around.

"Alright," she demanded, "Who did that?!"

A young man around my age with strawberry blonde hair and somewhat unfocused blue eyes was pointing to a slightly younger boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Raven stomped up to them her eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, "You owe me a new ice cream! It was chocolate with gummy bears."

I went over to apologize and almost chocked on my own saliva when I saw them up close. How had I not recognized them before.


	2. Fang! Whatch out for that tree!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and please review anyway on with the story.**

_Oh my…_ I thought to myself. I was screwed! I was so screwed!!!!! I could see they saw some recognition in their eyes but they couldn't quite place me. I mean you change after four years and two kids.

I turned to Raven, "Go get your brother. I'll get you another ice cream." She nodded and walked off her anger forgotten. I turned to Gazzy and Iggy. "Sorry she's four."

They nodded but their eyebrows were still furrowed. I waved, turned and went to the counter where I got Raven her ice cream. They were already waiting for me at the door. I gave Raven her ice cream and walked out the door holding one of their hands in each of mine. They finished their ice cream within three minutes. We took of a moment later. I was eager to get home and away from them. Any luck and they wouldn't realize it was me until they were long gone.

We arrived at the cabin and headed inside. "Alright guys time to get to bed. It's getting late." I herded them into their room and put them in their pajamas and tucking them in bed. I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and went into the living room.

I flipped on the TV and was asleep in minutes. A while later I was hearing whispered voices.

"Is it really her?"

"It looks like her!"

"As far as I can tell it's her. She smells the same. Breathing sounds the same too."

"Ooh I hope it's her!"

"Hey geniuses look at this. All the conviction we need."

"What is it?"

"Besides her name on any mail, or piece of identification. It's her I.D. Says Maximum Ride right here."

"It is her!" this one was squealed at an almost inaudible level.

I opened my eyes to see a group of people in the corner of the room seemingly unaware that I had woken up. "What?" I asked, "Is going on?!"

"It's her," I heard one of them whisper.

"It's her who?! Wait who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!" I growled at them aware that the kids were asleep upstairs.

All of them slowly turned around clearly not wanting to see what came next. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows. "I'm waiting."

I glanced at their faces. And I had to clench my jaw so it wouldn't drop. It was the flock! Of course it was the Flock who else would have been saying it's her?! "Iggy you better pray to God that I don't kill you for that smell comment."

"I swear I didn't mean it like that!" he said his hand s held up protectively in front of him.

I didn't have time to come up with a retort I was being squeezed to death by Angel and Nudge. I found myself wrapping my arms around them as well. "Good to see you guys too," I laughed.

"Why did you leave?!" demanded Angel looking like I did only moments ago.

"You'll find out soon enough," I muttered. "You guys need a place to stay the night? I have a guest room and the couch is up for grabs."

"We'll stay the night," said Fang. This was the first thing Fang had said all night. I showed them to their rooms and where the bathrooms were. I couldn't risk them opening the twins' room. I then headed off into my own room and surprised myself by falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning to find Jay and Raven sitting above me poking me. "What is it?" I mumbled.

"Momma there are weird people asleep in the living room," said Jay who was looking extremely nervous.

"It's okay they're just old friends of mommy's," I said sitting up. "You guys want breakfast?"

They nodded eagerly and I threw on a t-shirt and jeans before heading downstairs, "You guys gotta be quiet we don't want to wake them. Let's see who can go the longest without saying something."They nodded and pretended to lock their lips and throw away the key. "Perfect."

I headed into the kitchen and began cracking eggs and laying out strips of bacon along with pouring pancake batter onto the griddle. I started flipping the pancakes and turning over the bacon. After being alone for five years you learn how to cook. I am no exception. I piled the food onto the twins plates and placed them on the table where they waited. I put the remaining piles of food on plates for when the flock woke up.

Minutes later a bleary Gazzy walked in and began to pile his plate. I watched him wondering how long it would take for him to notice the twins.

_Momma can we talk to him? We'll be quiet! _Thought Raven into my head. We had a kind of mental connection. I nodded to her and smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Jay before Raven could say anything.

"I was gonna say that," grumbled Raven folding her arms.

Gazzy whipped his head around and his jaw dropped in quite a comical way causing the twins to laugh and me to smirk.

"He asked you a question," stated Raven.

"Gazzy…who are you?"

"I'm Raven and this is my brother Jay. I'm two minutes older than him." Raven was kneeling on her chair looking intently at him.

Iggy entered the room a moment later. Gazzy whipped around, "Dude there are minny Max's in here!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh the kid from yesterday is here talking a lot like Max and apparently her brother who has Max's hair. It's kinda creepy."

He shrugged and sniffed the air, "Who made breakfast?"

"I did Iggy," I said with a smile as I leaned against the counter.

"Max we all know you can't cook!"

"Well give a person four years and two kids to look after and you learn kinda quick," I retorted. I was proud of myself nowhere in that sentence had I let slip that they were mine. I just said I looked after them.

"Well then why didn't you cook for us," he asked incredulously.

"Because we were kinda on the run and I had you to cook for us. Now shut up and grab a plate." I sat down across for them. "So whats been going on since I left?"

"Nothing much. Traveling," said Gazzy through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," I ordered him, "Have you guys had much trouble with all of our 'friends'?"

"Nope haven't bothered us since the last time and you were there with us then. It makes it a heck of a lot easier," said Iggy. "So where'd you find the little squirts?"

I laughed out loud at this. "You guys seriously worry me you know that."

Angel suddenly bounced into the room and stopped when she saw the twins. "Oh this is Jay and Raven! Oh Max they're sooo cute!" She ran over and hugged them and Jay and Raven shot me 'help me' looks.

"Alright Angel don't kill them," I laughed pulling her away, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes!" she said before grabbing a plate and piling it up in a second. "Aren't they just the cutest guys?"

"I think we're missing something," muttered Iggy to Gazzy.

"You think?" replied Gazzy.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?!" cried Angel.

"Figured what out?" asked Iggy.

"Tell us," ordered Gazzy.

"Oh no you're gonna have to figure this one out on your own," laughed Angel taking a fork full of eggs.

"Haven't changed a bit have they Angel," I asked her smirking.

"Not. A. Bit," she replied.

Nudge came down next and figured out who the twins were as quickly as Angel had. The both of us had to clap our hands over her mouth to keep her from shouting out the answer to the boys. "They still haven't figured it out," laughed Angel, "We're keeping them guessing."

Nudge turned to us and whispered so only we could hear, "If they don't figure it out when Fang is anywhere near Angel I'm getting them a brain transplant."

This made me laugh and I nodded in agreement.

Jay and Nudge hit off right away and talked through the rest of breakfast. Much to the boys annoyance we still refused to tell them. And then at last Fang entered the room his hair rumpled and eyes a bit sleepy. He grabbed a plate and sat down next to Raven not even really noticing them.

Gazzy looked at them and his draw dropped to the ground. Angel sighed and sent the mental image to Iggy so he could see it as well. His jaw dropped a moment later. The girls and I had a good laugh at this.

"No. Friggin. Way," they said in unison.

"About time," muttered Angel.

"Yay now I don't have to transplant your brains!" giggled Nudge clapping.

Fang raised an eyebrow and shrugged before returning to his breakfast. An hour later everyone had finished and Fang had still yet to catch on.

"Raven, Jay, and I are going out for a morning fly. You guys wanna come?" I asked putting on the twins' jackets.

Fang raised an eyebrow and looked at the flock, "You guys want to?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

Everyone ran outside and flung out their wings and took to the air. It was beautiful out and Jay and Raven flew on either side of me. I paused for a moment hovering in the cool air and Jay stopped beside me.

"You okay Momma?" he asked flapping his beautiful wings.

Fang whipped around and his wings slowed. Before I could stop him he had run into a tree.


	3. Get A Mirror!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thankyou to anyone who reviewed and I will get those who didn't! Just kidding but please do it really means a lot to me! Oh and a big round of applause to my beta reader Fax-Addict!**

"How could he not see a tree!?" cried Raven throwing her hands up in the air. This earned several snickers. I flew down to where Fang was now lying on a heap on the ground.

"You idiot," I muttered under my breath before checking for injuries. It looked like he had broken an arm a leg and at the least sprained his wing. "You really stupid idiot."

The rest of the flock landed around me and I looked at them, "So did any of you guys develop upper strength over the years or are we going to have to make something to carry him in?"

"I'll get the wood," offered Nudge in answer to my question.

"Gazzy Iggy shirts now," I ordered.

"But-," Gazzy started to whine.

"Gazzy does it look like I give a crap about what your about to say? Shirt now."

He grumbled and pulled of his shirt tossing it over to me. Iggy had already given me his. I yanked Fang's arm and leg back into place only earning a groan from him, before tying it tightly with strips of their shirts.

Angel and Nudge returned with everything from twigs to pieces of wood in between the size of a stick and a log. I pointed at Gazzy and Iggy, "You got rope with you?"

"Started carry it everywhere two years ago," laughed Gazzy holding up quite a bit of rope.

"Okay well go find more!" I ordered snatching what he held up from his hand. The two of them took to the air while I started weaving a net of some type to lay fang on in between two of the log-sticks. They returned a moment later with a heap of rope.

"Where'd you find all this?" I asked.

"Ranger station, gotta love em," said Iggy high fiving his partner in crime.

I finished tying it to what we were going to use as handles and they all helped me as I moved him onto it. "Nudge, Angel, and me up front. Gazzy and Iggy in back. You two stay with me," I added pointing to the twins. The nodded and opened their wings.

The five of us grabbed the wood where we were supposed to and took off. We landed safely back at home and maneuvered him onto the couch.

I turned to Raven and Jay, "Raven sweetheart can you go get some ice packs from the freezer and Jay can you get some blankets?"

"Okay," they chorused before running off in their opposite directions.

"And before you ask," I said turning to the flock. "No you were never that easy. Gazzy I need you to get the first aid kit from upstairs and Angel could you get me a rag and a bowl of warm water. Thanks."

Everyone returned from their jobs and I tended to Fang. When I finished I turned to everyone before plopping down in a chair exhausted. Thankfully Iggy had made sandwiches and took a big bit out of a ham and cheese one. "Still the best cook I know," I said sighing. Iggy saluted me and I laughed.

"Raven Jay come here. It's time you've been properly introduced to these guys."

They sat down in front of me and I began, "You know those stories I tell you? About the Flock? Well those stories are true. I'm _the_ Max and this is the rest of the Flock."

Their eyes widened making me smile. "Woah," whispered Jay. "So can we be part of the Flock too?"

"Absolutely. You guys good with that," I asked turning towards them.

"Good with us," replied Angel smiling.

"Alright then you guys are officially honorary Flock members." I turned to the others, "Think they should know before or after he wakes up?"

"Before," laughed Nudge. "It'll drive him crazy that everyone knows about them besides him!"

"Alright then." I turned to my kids. "Okay so who was your favorite character in all the Flock stories?" I asked them.

"Fang," they replied in unison.

"Hey!" cried Gazzy from behind me and I shot him a death glare.

"Anyway Fang is you Daddy."

"Woah!" they whispered before turning and looking at the sleeping form on the couch. "Really?"

"Yep! And when he wakes up remember not to hug him he is hurt," I reminded them even though I wished I could see what would happen when they ran up to him and hugged him. I don't think they knew they were his yet.

We had flipped on the TV and let Nudge choose the channel. We were now watching Top Model or something like that. After about an hour or so later we heard a low groan from behind us. I looked over my shoulder as did Raven and Jay who were sitting on my lap.

"Remember what I said not to hug him?" I asked them and they nodded. "Goodmorning," I joked.

"Oh man….what happened?" he groaned attempting to lift his head but letting it fall.

"Well," started Jay, "Mommy had stopped and I asked her if she was okay."

"And then you," continued Raven, "Stopped flapping your wings and ran into a tree. Seriously Jay can fly better than that!"

"Wait," he said his head shooting up and him wincing. "What do you mean Mommy?"

"I think he hit his head on the tree as well," grumbled Raven making us all laugh. Well except Fang of course. She then walked over to Fang and looked him in the eyes, "I mean she is our mother."

"Like your real mother or your adoptive mother," he asked his eyes wide.

"That's it I give up!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air, "If you need me I'll be in my room." She began walking off but I managed to grab her by the shirt and catch her in a tickle hold. "Oh no you don't missy."

She laughed and nodded, "Okay okay fine I'll stay."

"Yes they are mine," I said looking him in the eyes. "Yes they are the reason why I left. I was scared for them. Our life wasn't safe to raise children in so I left. It was for their safety. I hope you understand."

"Of course we understand," said Angel and Nudge. "Gazzy and Iggy understand too," added Angel.

"Who's their father?" he asked.

Gazzy and Iggy fell over laughing, Nudge rolled her eyes and Angel walked over and Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for," he cried.

"For being blinder than Iggy! No offense Iggy. Seriously look at them and tell me what you see."

He looked over at the twins, "I see Max they look a lot like Max. And something else I don't know what…"

"Get a freaking mirror," cried Nudge burying her head in her hands.

He paused for a moment and then his eyes widened an incredible amount, "But…what...." He looked at me, "Really?"


	4. You Understand Right?

He sat quiet for a moment completely stunned I suppose. What happened next surprised me. He broke out in the biggest smile I had ever seen on him before.

Raven and Jay jumped up and ran over to him. They stopped right before they smashed into Fang. "Mommy said we couldn't hug you because you were hurt," said Jay looking a bit upset at that fact.

Fang smiled at them and reached out his one good arm wrapping them both into a hug. They gently wrapped their arms around him as well. Next to me I saw a tear roll down Angel's cheek and Nudge was fanning her eyes. Iggy was smiling and Gazzy was too.

I stood up and walked over to my family. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back brighter than the sun. I leaned forward and gently placing my hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently. That kiss held so much passion though, so much love. I pulled away and sat down next to the couch and pulled Raven and Jay into my lap. During that whole time my eyes never left my family.

A week later and Fang had regained the use of his arm though it was still a bit sore. We refused to let him walk yet unless he had too. Right now he was sitting on the couch and I was sitting next to him. His arm was wrapped around me and my head rested on his shoulder.

Raven came over to us and climbed up on the couch next to Fang. She looked for at him for a moment and then wrapped her small arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She then crawled onto his lap and repeated the process with me.

"Where's Jay," I asked her my head still resting on his shoulder.

"He's playing with Gazzy and Iggy but Angel told you not to worry because she was watching to make sure they didn't do anything stupid."

I smirked and closed my eyes. Everything was so perfect. It all just felt so right. A moment later the doorbell rang and I moved to get it but Fang pulled me back. Nudge ran by and opened the door with a smile.

"You guys weren't answering your phones so we thought we'd come find you. I knew the tracking devices would come in handy!" said the voice.

"You guys need to come visit more. It's so boring without you," said another voice.

"Well come on in. Things are about as boring as they get thought," said Nudge. I heard her move aside and two sets of footsteps enter. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Jay are in the garage working on some new project. And the lovebugs are in the living room with Raven."

"Three questions: Lovebugs? Raven? Jay?"

"Oh you guys don't know. Well of course you don't know or you would've told us! I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"Nudge who is at the door?" I called out.

"Max?!" I heard one of the guests cry. I was suddenly being pulled off the couch and into a hug by the two visitors.

I looked and saw that it was my Mom and Ella. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"The Flock wouldn't answer their cells and we thought they were in trouble. We had tracking devices put in after you disappeared so we couldn't lose one another. What are you doing here?" asked Mom.

"Sorry bad cell reception out here. Anyway I live here have been for three years more or less now."

She looked over my shoulder and noticed Fang's injuries. "What happened?" she asked.

"He got a tad distracted and flew into a tree," I explained. "He's mostly better now, but we're making him stay off his leg for a little bit longer."

He rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Ella and she ran over to Raven. "Hi I'm Ella! You're…." she thought for a moment, "Raven right? You did say Raven didn't you Nudge."

"Yeah that's Raven. The one and only and coolest three year old I know."

"Hey!" cried Jay from behind her. He had just come into the room, "What about me?!"

"You're the coolest the year old boy I know," laughed Nudge picking him up in a hug. He hugged her back and started laughing while Nudge tickled him without mercy.

I sat back down next to Fang and Raven crawled in between us.

"Have they been here with you Max. Where'd you find them?" asked Mom looking at Jay with a gentle smile.

"Yes they have been staying here with me all these years," I said. "Now the other question, that's a hard one."

Fang rolled his eyes and laughed. Nudge snickered as well.

"Mind if I pick you up sweetheart?" I asked Raven. She shook her head. _Okay, that woman over there is your Grandma and Ella is your Aunt. Would it be okay if Grandma held you?_

She nodded and I walked over. I handed Raven to my mom who seemed only too willing to play with my daughter. "Mom this is your granddaughter Raven and this," I said taking Jay from Nudge, "Is your grandson Jay."

She looked at my shock on her face, "You mean they're yours? Like biologically yours?"

I nodded and kissed Jay on the top of his head. "Fang is their father."

At the mention of Fang's name Jay broke into a smile and I put him down so he could go over and hug him. Raven looked up at mom, "Would it be okay if I went over to my Daddy?"

Mom smiled and put her down where she went over and sat on Fang's lap. "You understand why I left don't you?"

Mom smiled and nodded, "You did a good job with them. Did the others just find out or were they in on this?" She raised an eyebrow at Nudge but there was a smile on her face.

"They just found out a couple weeks ago," I replied. I turned and hugged an extremely happy Ella. She hugged me back tight.

Mom and Ella stayed for dinner but they insisted they spend the night at a hotel since my house was already so crowded. I insisted on them staying here but they wouldn't have any of it. stand why I left don't you?"

Mom smiled and nodded, "You did a good job with them. Did the others just find out or were they in on this?" She raised an eyebrow at Nudge but there was a smile on her face.

"They just found out a couple weeks ago," I replied. I turned and hugged an extremely happy Ella. She hugged me back tight.

Mom and Ella stayed for dinner but they insisted they spend the night at a hotel since my house was already so crowded. I insisted on them staying here but they wouldn't have any of it. A week later and Fang was completely better. He had even gone on a flight with us yesterday. That night Fang and I were the only ones still awake.

"I better be going to bed," he said with a yawn. I nodded in agreement. He started to reach for the pillow he'd been using but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" I asked with a small smile.

"You sure," he asked. I could see the happiness on his face and together we headed upstairs and into my room.


	5. I want one too

**A/N: Hey everyone so I've decided to make this a document on the flocks lives. I'm going to be switching up POVs and showing how the characters mature and change. Hope you like it. This point is from Nudge where she finds that she might have a crush on someone…**

I had woken up early and was heading downstairs when I heard movement coming from Jay and Raven's room. I looked in and saw them helping each other make their beds. "Good morning," I said.

They looked up and smiled at me and Raven went back to placing the pillows on the beds. Jay walked over and hugged me. "We were just about to go get Mommy up," he said looking up and smiling at me.

"You want me to come with you," I asked.

"Sure," he replied. He looked over his shoulder to see Raven coming toward us. Jay grabbed my hand and led me into the hallway while Raven walked a little bit ahead of us.

I opened the door to Max's room and saw that Fang was asleep next to her his arm wrapped around her. It was so sweet! "Come on guys let's let your parents rest. We'll go get Iggy to make us breakfast."

"Okay," they said smiles plastered across their faces. They really like Iggy. He would always mess with them and they would mess right back.

I smirked and led them to the guys room where they ran in and shrieked, "Iggy!" as loud as they could without waking their parents up.

Gazzy's head shot up and he looked around with sleepy eyes. Iggy on the other hand actually fell out of bed he was so surprised. I burst out laughing at this. He grumbled and looked around, "What's goin' on?"

"We were wondering if you could make us breakfast pretty please," said Raven folding her hands and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Isn't it Max's turn?" he asked getting up on his elbows.

" Yeah, but she's still sleeping and we're _really _hungry," I said.

He sighed and sat up, "Fine." The twins then tackled him almost sending him back to the ground. "Besides how could I say no to you two?"

They smirked and ran downstairs. I smiled at him, "You're too nice you know that?"

He smiled back and rolled his eyes, "Just go downstairs I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and started down the stairs. I saw the twins throwing a baseball back and forth not missing a one but mostly due to the fact that they had their wings to help them. It made me smile even more. It made me want a family too.


	6. HaHa

Chapter 6: HaHaHa

~Fang's POV~

I woke up with Max in my arms and I felt myself smile. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. It's been so long since I've felt her warm body against mine. I never want to be without it again. She moved closer to me and I rested my head next to hers. She looked so peaceful when she was dreaming.

She shifted and turned over to face me. Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze found mine. Our eyes locked and we just laid there staring at each for who knows how long. Eventually I drew out my arm and brought her closer to me just holding her in an embrace enjoying the moment and wishing it would last forever.

After she had left the Flock, something inside of me was missing. I didn't feel whole. Now, I have that back. I feel like myself again, now that I have Max back. A sudden whap, whap, whap came from downstairs and I felt her smile. "Fang, we should probably get up now. It's...oh, wow, it's already about eight-thirty. The kids are probably starving and it's my turn to cook"

"You got any ideas on what that noise was?" I asked smirking at her.

I watched as her smile widened. "Three options; A) Raven, B) Jay, or C) both of them."

I smirked. They probably would've made a big mess. It was so odd thinking that I was a father but it felt nice too. Especially since they seemed to love me so much. I hadn't been mad with Max for not telling me. I understand why she did it. She was scared and it was also for their safety. If they were safe that's all I cared about.

"Come on, Fang. Let's go see what they're up to this time." She slowly got up and walked across the room, stopping once she got to the door and looked back at me. I got up and pulled on a t-shirt before going over to her.

As we walked out the door, I slipped my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers together. She looked back at me and smiled. When we got to the kitchen, an egg suddenly flew through the air and hit Iggy right on the face. I started cracking up laughing along with Max.

Raven and Jay high fived each other and began giggling. "You okay Uncle Iggy?" Raven managed to say between her gasps for breath.

"What just happened?" I looked at Max, but she only shrugged. I looked at the twins and saw them grinning like crazy.

Max walked over to them and kneeled down. "What did you guys just do? Besides nailing Iggy in the face?" she asked as she looked them in the eyes.

Jay and Raven got big smiles on their faces. "Actually, I have no idea Momma. We were just messin' around and then the egg hit Iggy in the face. Jay did it!!" Raven said all of that in one breath.

"Can you try it again," I asked my son. The thought was so weird and foreign that I had a son but it made me so happy as well.

"Uhh, sure? I can try..." Jay squinted his eyes in concentration. I was just trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

A moment later a fork flew across the room straight at me making me have to jump aside.

Well, that was a close one. I looked over at Max to see her reaction. She looked just as shocked as I was.

"That was soooo cool!" squealed Nudge entering the room.

"You've got that right! Wait, what happened? All I heard was something hit the floor....Anyone care to explain?"

"Besides you getting nailed with an egg?" Max asked Iggy.

"Yeah, haha very funny. But, no, seriously. What happened? It sounded like...a spork? And the sound came from over by Fang...so…did it hit him, by any chance?" A little sliver of hope appeared on his face for a split instant before it vanished.

"No it did not hit him," said Max, "He can take one step to the left. And Jay threw a fork at him using his mind."

Iggy just stared at us dumbfounded. Well, you know, as much as a blind guy can stare at you. Then he just erupted into a fit of giggles. Why he did, is beyond me.

Nudge and Max looked at him like he had officially lost it, "Iggy? What are you doing?" asked Nudge.

He didn't even stop. Actually, if it was possible, he laughed even harder. His giggles were so contagious that I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

. Gazzy walked in his hair ruffled and messy, "What's up with Iggy?" he asked groggily.

Max looked up at him as he entered the room. "Well, want the whole story or a summary?"

"Summery," he replied plopping down at the table

"Okay, well, Jay hit Iggy in the face with an egg, using his mind, and then threw a fork at Fang, also using his mind. Now Iggy won't stop laughing."

"But why is he laughing?" asked Gazzy

"Who knows? It's Iggy after all." In between laughs, you could barely hear, or understand, Iggy choking out the words," I'm laughing because" Then he abruptly stopped laughing and his eyes connected with each of ours somehow. "Um, never mind. You don't wanna know. Forget I said anything." And with that, he walked out of the room, blushing like crazy.

"Did Iggy just blush?!" asked Max.

I hesitated a moment before replying, "I think he did", then I paused and looked at Nudge," I think Nudge should go find out why." She looked over at me with a confused look on her face. I smirked to let her know that I knew about her little...what should I call it? Feelings? For Iggy. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked past me and after Iggy before I could say anymore.

Max raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head. She lifted up Jay onto her hip and brought him over to the table where their plates were.

I smirked again. I walked over to Raven, picked her up, and brought her over to a chair with her plate, just like Max had done with Jay.

Raven smiled up at me and I smiled back. It was amazing to think she was my daughter, my little girl.

I looked up at see Max staring at me with a smile plastered to her face.

"What," I asked her simply.

She shook her head, but that smile just stayed there. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you're acting like you've been here since they were born. Like it just comes so natural and you don't even have to think about it."

I smiled. "Well, I had a great teacher."


	7. Must Read

Okay I really want reviews so I will post again once I have ten more reviews there are 18 right now so at 28 I will update and I would really appreciate if the reviews expressed your thoughts on it I really need the criticism! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey me here sorry I haven't updated in a while but I need some help. I need someone to help me write the story and I was wondering if anyone would be interested. Please give me your thoughts on the Maximum Ride series, pairings and such and what you think should happen in the future to apply for co writer. Anyway you can either pm me or review thanks!**


End file.
